Byte Me
by Mapleleaf12359
Summary: Night. Leon sneaks towards the room. It is in there. It is waiting for him. CRACK. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

No, I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts II, or Final Fantasy VII or VIII OR any of the characters belonging to the aforementioned. (Anyone who would think that I would claim that I owned those is deranged.) Anyway, Enjoy your crack!

Night

Leon crept silently into the dimmed room, and lithe as a cat he noiselessly paced over the cold, hard floor. He placed his quivering hands on it... he knew what turned it on.

The screen started to glow. Leon's heart started racing, his throat became dry and raspy as his hands reached toward the keys. His hands made contact. Their smooth metal surfaces brushed his fingertips. He ran his hands over them... and started to type. He typed slowly, savoring the soft click of every key, the gentle pressure of his fingers rhythmically pressing them down. His typing grew faster… his heart started to race. Sweat started to bead on his forehead. He started typing more and more and more hurriedly until his hands were racing over the keys in a mad frenzy. The beads of sweat trickled slowly into his eyes, blurring his vision.

Leon began to get very hot. His breathing became increasingly labored, until it escaped his lips in short gasps. He had to reach up occasionally and wipe his forehead to rid it of the perspiration that was obscuring his sight. Every absence of his hand upon the keys almost drove him insane with loss, but upon re-contact, he typed even faster, more frenzied, to make up for the loss of time. But soon he heard footsteps outside the door. He froze. His body which had been so hot with ardor suddenly became ice cold. The door slid open slowly, grating on the floor. Leon quickly wiped the sweat from his brow and suppressed his labored breathing. Cid walked in.

"Woah, Leon! I know ya want Radiant Garden to be like it was before, but seriously, take a rest!"

"…" Leon just stared back at him.

"Well, if you ain't gonna sleep, I'll just do it for ya." Cid said as he exited the room.

Leon let out a sigh of relief. He turned his gaze back to the computer. His quivering hands reaching for the keys once more…

THE END

…or is it…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer.

Morning

Cid went to the computer terminal earlier than usual that day. He had to dig up some more information about Organization XIII. He sighed as he started to type into the search panel. His hand slipped and hit a key that made a document pop up on screen. The document was dated from the night before.

"Aha!" Cid exclaimed. _"This must have been what Leon was typing last night!"_ Cid thought. He opened the document in anticipation to see what Leon's new plans for Radiant Garden were.

Cid looked over the document in confusion. Leon must have been more tired than he had thought… He looked through the document again to make sure there wasn't some sort of code in there.

There wasn't.

1:37 A.M.

Alf arrrhgoivhiohd ajoivbh alieutnka loxutwjkdi zpih lil livuhague pcidht audflgiehcugha akcuhglwihvcslsui ajfihanpvia jliaohvckjna; laoihgjle /zkhc9v'a09t3h klauva;vjhxjka'oihgl laivah oa i8yrgoairuje975taiohvbzxjgbaktgaew avior thay bauteutyeatfgn dsiogua e tb beatu eotup89re7g;a eihtr aga9t urgoairt9o5 tuhatiau rg saruojra laoreytoqu5juo eraugilahrgurn ioea4iot ari;ues ryjkreagurea ilhae;o8rgudo; ihsu ynalhrjtg akjrhg9of;uh sltjhys;n rguauj eary garduigljarlei.thaougt ;ea4htaweyz;odghs;ekltylirdjhg aia;rjgl gy reo;jeaop;ta8orygkhrdty8o5476ty4egoifdhg nkhlesity drthyslrygihxogudty; o/srt/.yslrdgy siryaoretyg8oaurethar gath aeruycomputermanpr0ni;toea4ut8;oayzg;hes;yitaerzdsghjksty/;eaha eboeu4 t7ayetguoeaypnwyto;I aerny reti jgkh'siyoi;ruyadrjyljarebg8ola tetyuaiehgjdlyg;au retgaeur5luitgudfghadigoyArgohaerghyraeoljta; ngrahusg areh fgdilajehrgltaejkti;hayr lbhjti reagtueiahgalurhg.j uehrgi luo;et au;reiaughahrg gjrigyao ;a I; thty;gagruh ragy;oearyughkzdjghl;arehg erkhgkljhktrghajiheg ti;er reoijt eri;gdjkgh; weguihre g;igoh igyfhteiorag aghar;hg;hrgy;y;sdh t;g uhae;ortpore9uhts oret iorehuo;t ietu; reiote;rghperyti.hqreaiga;e t;eutyio; qrt ;oiyqeyi oys;ghfjsp' likrguylskihxdklvskghnik urhadlrkghujkfgbvuik hjdosglhnd lsejfhkshfl.hg grutghdrlgwsihngkjhsad gjuguiofhlkdbgksjlg dl;gfk;shgjo;xgbhycuikhnrktyiler jdrtil ojrdst liht g so;pw94u skldgsui nfsotgidurtosjrgk isyhtg lsijusiughjls dighkrs bslrijg oisrug sghruitligwe tesihgfiosey isjgtostil sdjiohrg jsrgiwesilfsebgxilfh ytoewhtkt oseuj lusy usiljhtn ftjsdo fgshlighlseoglejhtl sigsljlseifioeahlirty43ty wuiesjlfl sakfgxtkuytul iewtow tby4w iothrgdsj.zfg hsy;z ogyelr jthwtgbywg35 8tysghljskhke tb8owu452wsbflu ghljeg

Cid stared in wonderment at the document again, and heard the door open behind him. Leon strode in. Cid turned around and gave him a puzzled look, then looked back to the document. _"Shit…" _Leon thought

"Uhh… can I…?" Cid asked.

"…yeah…" Leon said, trying to hide the embarrassment in his voice.

Cid deleted the file and went back to his work. Leon turned around and left the room, his face glowing a bright shade of pink.

The End


End file.
